Qu Hui
Male|Profound Strength = Divine Master Realm|Affiliation = Eternal Heaven Realm|Planet = |Continent = |First Appearance = Chapter 1155|Chinese = 祛秽|Pinyin = Qū huì|Region = Eastern Divine Region|Realm = Eternal Heaven Realm|Cod = Cut into 8 pieces|Last Appearance = Chapter 1616|Killed By = Yun Qianying}}'''Qu Hui '''is the adjudicator for the Profound God Convention. Appearance A middle aged man in black clothes.He had a face that made others feel scared just by getting a glimpse of it. His brows were like cold swords, reaching right up to his temples, and his lips were thin and pursed tightly, giving off the impression that he had never smiled in his life. His facial features were distinct like a water chestnut, and every wrinkle on the skin of his face appeared as if it had been carved by a sword. His eyes were like that of a hungry hawk gliding in the sky, sharp and ice cold. Personality When it comes to fairness, strictness, and sensitivity to others' feelings, if he were to be called second in the Eastern Divine Region in those aspects, no one would dare to be called the first. Background Over all these years of him leading the adjudicators, he had punished numerous experts and star realms practicing the profound way. Once irrefutable proof of their evildoing was obtained, no matter who it was, or the place or star realm they came from, all would be given extremely severe punishment, without any kind of leniency or tolerance. Plotline Qu Hui was delegated by the Eternal Sky Divine Emperor to be responsible for battles on the Conferred God Stage. Qu Hui makes his first appearance on the Conferred God Stage, immediately the audience started praising him on his absolute fairness and righteouness in conducting competitions. Obviously showing just how important this Profound God Convention is. Qu Hui was initially seen in conflict with Yun Che’s despicable ways in advancing into the lists of ‘heaven chosen children’, thus collaborating with the Eternal Heaven Realm King in attempt to banish Yun Che from the convention. The attempt however, was quickly rebuked when Yun Che argued back with facts even going as far as mentioning the Eternal Heaven Pearl, which was apparently taboo. With Emperor Cang Shitian backing Yun Che, Qu Hui was quickly put in a disadvantageous situation, only managing to save his pride when the Dragon Emperor made a comment, providing him and the Eternal Heaven Realm King a leeway. Later in the convention, Qu Hui firmly adjusts his anger and slowly comes to accepting Yun Che. As the adjudicator of the tournament, Qu Hui begins to show respect for Yun Che after the latter proves his might as a cultivator by consistently winning the ’Four God Child’ and pulling off multiple surprises. Trivia * His name "Qu Hui," precisely carried the meaning of getting rid of the filth of the Eastern Region.Qu Hui is not his real name, rather, it was what he had decided to change his original name to after becoming the leader of adjudicators. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Divine Master Realm Category:Deceased Category:Enemies